


Sugar

by Faust1621



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faust1621/pseuds/Faust1621
Summary: *来开新坑喽~主直豆腐~其他CP不定~*依旧欢脱~





	Sugar

【1】

热罗姆·博阿滕是一个认真负责十分靠谱的健身教练。

这话一点儿也不假。

作为一个蝉联好几届“最靠谱教练”称号的男人，博阿滕可谓是无人不知无人不晓。

所以每次来健身房想要专门指定博阿滕做教练的人实在是太多啦，健身房老板菲利普·拉姆只能苦口婆心地把顾客们劝到别的教练那里。

比如最能说的托马斯·穆勒那里，或者看起来和蔼可亲但是练起铁棍出神入化的阿尔杨·罗本那里。

【2】

作为当事人之一，博阿滕向老板表示了一万分的谢意。

“我这也是怕你累着啊，要是我们的顶梁柱倒了这店也要完啊……”拉姆垫脚拍着博阿滕的肩膀说。

这一幕被某个刚从英国考察回来的超长姓氏的男人看到了。

“菲利普来来来我来帮你——”

拉姆还没回过头就感觉自己脱离了地面。

“巴斯蒂你放我下来！听没听见！你信不信我让你今天晚上进不了卧室门！”拉姆使用了一系列语气强烈的大叹号，成功让健身房的另一个老板放自己下来。哎，还是地面比较安全。

博阿滕看了看施魏因施泰格，又看了看拉姆，决定悄悄地，悄悄地离开这是非之地。

【3】

如果说这就是博阿滕的日常的话，那么那天就是非日常的开始。

【4】

说句实话，那天早上还都挺正常的。

博阿滕骑着自行车来到了健身房，一边听着穆勒说着有关自己负责的那个长得像泰迪的男人的训练计划，一边给自己倒了杯咖啡。

这咖啡可是拉姆亲自选的，大家都很感慨自己能有这么细心的老板。

罗本又和里贝里说要比试比试，站在旁边的小学徒阿拉巴拉着里贝里，生怕他们打起来。

施魏因施泰格和拉姆在办公室里不知道在说什么。

嗯，又是崭新的一天。

【5】

今天第一个来博阿滕这里报道的是马茨·胡梅尔斯，一个头大但是死活不承认愣是说因为头发太卷的男人。

博阿滕和胡梅尔斯还算谈得来，两个人一边聊着天一边做着热身。

虽然聊天的大部分内容都是关于一个叫贝尼的男人。

“我今天出门的时候贝尼的花店刚开门，我就跟他打了个招呼，但是可能声音太小了他没听到……”

“下次你可以进去买支花啊。”

“可是我又没人送……”

“送给贝尼啊！”

“热罗姆你太机智啦！”

胡梅尔斯感激地当场表示要延长自己的会员卡，博阿滕摆摆手，心想我可是个撩人小达人，这点儿手段根本不算什么。

【6】

这跟平常的剧本差不多，走向似乎也没有任何问题。

至少现在看看是没有的。

但是。

对，我们需要这个词。

但是。

【7】  
博阿滕的活动空间离门口很近，所以有些时候他也会多多少少地注意到进进出出的人。

嗯，事后博阿滕回忆起当时的情景，脑子里就剩下了一个念头。

那就是——

感谢上天，让我看到了。

【8】

蓝眼睛的男人拎着健身包推开玻璃门，一步，两步，三步，腿很长，平衡很好，身型很完美。

重要的是那双眼睛。

就像爱琴海的颜色，也像清晨地平线上方的天空。

博阿滕站在那里，听不到胡梅尔斯说的话，也没听到穆勒在后面喊叫的声音。

他直接走了过去，对着还在东张西望的男人说道：“嘿，你好，需要什么帮助吗？”

男人抬眼，微笑：“我想在这里健身，会员卡在哪里办？”

【9】

办健身卡这种事情压根就不在博阿滕的负责范围内。

但是他愣是带着男人找到拉姆之后还没走。

拉姆用眼神示意热罗姆你可以走了，但是黑皮肤男人像是被什么吸引住了，眼睛就没从蓝眼睛男人的身上挪开。

哦？哦~

【10】

办个卡是很快的，在谈到是否需要健身教练的时候，拉姆介绍了一下现在还有空的教练人选，男人听得很认真，站在一边的博阿滕沉不住气了。

他似乎并没有被介绍到。

大概是因为档期排满了？

不不不，这怎么行。

于是一向很是主动的博阿滕决定没有机会创造机会也要上：“Boss，我也可以带人的。”

【11】

这话一出不要紧，拉姆立马不说话了，男人也转过头看着他。

那双蓝眼睛仿佛能说话，说的似乎是——

“嘿，我可不怎么信任你。”

咦？咦！

（作者你给我出来！剧本可不是这么写的！）

（阿疼哥，哥，稍安勿躁啊！）

【12】

“谢谢您的好意，我暂时不需要教练。如果需要的话再安排也来得及吧？”

这前半句话是说给博阿滕听的，后半句是说给拉姆听的。

男人回过头望着拉姆，忽略掉了博阿滕有些失望的眼神。

“当然可以，莱万多——”

“叫我罗伯特就行。”

“当然没问题，罗伯特。”

【13】

当博阿滕面部表情地回去的时候，他发现几乎是所有的人都聚在了自己那里。

“我天刚才热罗姆就跟中了邪一样走过去了你们看没看见！天啊这是怎么了！”

“看见了！我刚才叫他他都没理我！”

“托马斯你声音小点儿行吗……”

“曼努你一会儿再去做十组训练！我并没有公报私仇哦~”

“呵呵，看我信你。”

“你敢顶撞教练！不行有必要进行一下思想教育啊！”

“哎哎哎大家都散了吧散了吧托马斯要开始单口相声啦！”

【14】

所有人抬起头的时候就看见博阿滕站在那边。虽然没表情但是大家都看到了他身边的黑气。

一定是幻觉幻觉！

“热罗姆怎么了？”胡梅尔斯不怕死地问了一句。

“没什么，我去喝口水。”

说完博阿滕就走掉了。

走掉了。

胡梅尔斯和穆勒交换了一个疑惑的眼神。

【15】

博阿滕的确是去喝水了。

不过站在茶水间里能看到跑步机。

对，那个拥有典型波兰人姓氏但是名字却异常国际化的男人正在跑步。

博阿滕给自己找了一个隐蔽的位置，花了大约一分钟的时间建立了男人的个人非官方档案。

顺便欣赏了一下男人跑步的样子。

嗯，养眼。

比马茨跑起来好看多了。

“所以说我们健身房里出现了一个……嗯，是吧热罗姆？”

拉姆的声音响起，博阿滕差点儿摔了自己最喜欢的马克杯。

【16】

拉姆并不是一个八卦的人。

但是施魏因施泰格是。

然后他们待在一起这么长时间。

加上拉姆有时候看人还是比较透的。

“热罗姆以前我可没见你对谁这么上心啊。”拉姆一边说一边拿走了柜子里最后一盒奶。

“还，还好吧。”博阿滕试图掩饰一下。

“算了吧你，我又不是巴斯蒂，不会说出去的，”拉姆凑过来看了看莱万，“至少你的审美比巴斯蒂好。”

“Boss你这是在贬低自己啊。”

“喂喂喂！”

【17】

博阿滕并不是一个容易消沉的家伙。

往美好的方面想想，至少每天都可以看到莱万啊，再和他搭话也不是什么问题。

毕竟博阿滕是一个社交满分的Boy。

于是，剧情转变就发生了。

【18】

拉姆是想帮帮博阿滕的。

所以他晚上酝酿了一下第二天要和莱万怎么说这件事，然后错过了那部讲德国足球的纪录片，为此施魏因施泰格冲着他叨叨了好久，说“不是都答应不把工作带回家吗”，拉姆翻了个白眼，重新点播了那部纪录片，并保证一定好好看。

那是你！从来在健身房就不好好工作！

“那我也忙别的啊！”施魏因施泰格委委屈屈地指着桌子上看不见的合同说。

“好好好，现在电影要开始了。”

【19】

“你说，你要指定热罗姆做你的健身教练？”拉姆瞪大了眼睛，他这还啥都没说呢。

这转折也太神了！

于是他给博阿滕打了个电话。

博阿滕还在那边哄格策好好按计划训练呢，小圆脸就差给男朋友打电话哭诉了。

拉姆的电话简直就是福音。

如果他知道具体发生了什么的话，那一定会开心疯的。

【20】

有时候拉姆感觉自己开个健身房都能操碎了心。

好想跟巴斯蒂换一下工作呢。

望着两个大高个站在办公室里一言不发，拉姆特别尴尬。

本来以为一个电话把博阿滕叫过来还能接受他的热烈感谢呢，结果这家伙一进门就变成了根木头，戳在那里一动不动。

不会是太高兴以至于失去语言能力了吧？

拉姆担忧地看了看博阿滕，结果人家的眼睛都快黏在莱万的脸上了。

好吧好吧，这绝对是害羞啦！

于是心情变得很好的拉姆清了清嗓子：“咳咳，热罗姆你赶紧领人走，要不然我就算你旷工扣你工资啊！”

博阿滕这才有了动作。

他僵硬地指了指门口，莱万会意地跟着走了。

【21】

哎呀第一次正式见面就这么有默契啊！

啧啧啧。

【22】

作为指定教练，博阿滕需要给莱万制定一套训练计划。

就是问问你一周能来几天，比较偏向于哪些项目，身体有没有什么问题啊之类的问题。

本来挺简单的一件事，结果博阿滕处于某种原因把定计划这件事挪到第二天去做了。

有些事情他必须先问明白。

“罗伯特？”

“嗯，怎么了？”

“你选我，呃，就是当教练这件事……”

“哦，我昨天回去想了想，有个教练做监督还是不错的吧，所以今天就来找你们老板说了一下。”

莱万解释得很轻巧，博阿滕只能跟在一边点头。

多么正经的理由！热罗姆你想到哪里去了！

【22】

不过有件事博阿滕挺后悔的。

那就是他不是第一个能和莱万正了八经聊的天的人。

要不要猜猜看那个人是谁？

【23】

“罗伯特，我能叫你罗伯特吗？”

“没问题，马里奥。”

“呜呜呜罗伯特你身材真好！你说我这样练下去会像你一样帅气吗？”

“肯定没问题啊！怎么了，马里奥有喜欢的人？”

“有，不过就是他让我来锻炼的！马尔科是个坏蛋，他不让我每天窝在家里盯着电脑！”

“马尔科？”

“我男朋友……”

“哦，他很关心你呀！毕竟整天对着电脑辐射太多啦！”

“为什么罗伯特你也这么说！”

小圆脸的嘴角一耷拉，恨恨地继续在跑步机上奔跑，那样子特别想一个仓鼠，呃，对，就是仓鼠。

【24】

格策是个大孩子了（感觉那里怪怪的），还是比较明白事理的（真的有吗）。

所以他还是邀请莱万和他一起吃午饭，不过被莱万婉言谢绝了。

“我要回趟家，下午有点儿事情要处理。”莱万摸着格策的头说。

然后他就被格策的正牌男友看见了，那个脸色不善的金毛气势汹汹地冲了进来，拉着格策就走了。

现在的孩子啊……

【25】

至于第二天的中午饭莱万是和博阿滕一起吃的。

黑皮肤的教练表示中午我们可以一起吃饭然后定一下计划。

于是十二点从外面回来的施魏因施泰格看见两个大男人坐在茶水间的板凳上，一人一盒沙拉，那样子就像拉姆小时候养的兔子。

于是施魏因施泰格跟拉姆回忆了一中午Brownie和Micky的故事。

“巴斯蒂，退了休你去写童话吧，或许你能变成格林兄弟呢！”

“还是施魏因施泰格夫妇吧！”

“去去去谁要冠你的姓！”

“别害羞嘛菲利普！”

“呵呵。”

【26】

“我真的不确定能不能全部完成啊……”莱万对着那一大张计划表，很是揪心。

“只要能完成80%，你这张卡就没白办。”博阿滕认真地说道。

“还不如我老老实实地自己上跑步机呢。”莱万从桌子上拿起了苹果汁。

他的话音刚落，博阿滕就伸出手握住了他的手。

“呃……热罗姆你也喜欢苹果汁啊……”

莱万说完就恨不得闭上嘴，这都是什么跟什么啊！

博阿滕的眼神很暗，不过他的声音还是平静的：“我喜欢苹果汁。”

我去！这是啥玩意！

【27】

两个男人保持着表面淡定其实内心无比狂野的状态有一分钟。

最后博阿滕撒了手，莱万好心地把果汁分给了他一半。

【28】

即使博阿滕是撩界高手，那这多年没有过的害羞的感觉是怎么回事！

【29】

莱万是一个非常注重健康的人。

即使在条件不好的时候，他也会均衡饮食，顺便出去跑跑步踢踢球。

做饭对于莱万来说并不困难，如果有人愿意请他做早餐节目的话一定能赢得超高的收视率。

先不说莱万一笑能让小姑娘的尖叫和脸红，就说说他的早餐吧。

啥色香味俱全，啥看着好吃吃着更赞，统统不在话下。

可惜了，这样的手艺只有莱万一个人享受了。

【30】

博阿滕给莱万定的计划只包含上午的时间，本来还想给他加点儿训练项目，但是莱万摆摆手说我下午有工作的，所以不能来训练了。

到底是什么工作非要下午来处理呀？

这个问题博阿滕差点儿就问出来了，但是仔细一想似乎有点儿冒昧，人家的私事不好过问啊。

所以博阿滕坚决把胡梅尔斯的训练时间挪到了下午，尽管黑卷毛男人说什么如果不来健身房的话他肯定不会早起的，然后被博阿滕一句“你确定你要错过和贝尼说早上好的机会”给堵了回去。

口亨，看在贝尼的份上我就原谅你啦。

某个傲娇的大头男人这么想着。

【31】

至于格策的训练啊。

自大上次小圆脸的男票冲进健身房和莱万对峙过之后，博阿滕就认为自己需要把莱万和格策的训练时间错开。

可是好像不太可能啊。

再加上格策需要的训练时间比较长，博阿滕只能让这两人一起做训练了。

【32】

“其实我也可以带着格策的！我跟你说啊热罗姆我和马里奥可有的聊了！”隔壁的细胳膊细腿教练在休息的时候尾随博阿滕进了茶水间：“我们都喜欢拜仁哈哈哈哈哈哈哈比他男朋友强多了那个金毛竟然是多特南看台哎呀真看不出来！”

“谢谢你的好意托马斯。”

“哎哎哎你真不考虑一下吗！你和罗伯特的独处时间啊！真的不考虑一下吗！”

“托马斯，如果咱么健身房倒闭了或者没有别的活儿找你了，你真的可以去做推销员，呃，顺便改变一下穿衣品味。”

“热罗姆你竟然敢吐糟我的穿衣品味！”

望着穆勒那身灰不溜秋的运动服，再看看奔跑在跑步机上的大泰迪身上的同款运动服，博阿滕选择了闭嘴。

可怕的不是一个人的品味有问题，可怕的是有人竟然还跟风学了起来。

【33】

不过刨除穆勒的穿衣品味的因素，把格策介绍到穆勒那里倒也是个不错的主意。

反正他又不能把格策的穿衣品味代跑，毕竟人家是丁日真爱粉啊。

可是这时候发生了一件事，让博阿滕下定决心，说什么也不能让格策走。

【34】

要说现在的情况就是，博阿滕对莱万的好感爆棚，但是却又有些束手无措。

这种暗恋的感觉真是既新奇又刺激呢！

所以即使撩得一手好汉子的博阿滕在此时此刻多多少少有些犹豫了。

到底要怎么下手呢？

【35】

【您的好友马里奥·助攻小能手·请叫我小天使么么哒·格策已上线。】

【36】

虽然不明白具体的原理，但是格策和莱万的关系变得特别好。

大概是因为格策终于找到一个人听他吐槽马尔科了？

咦咦咦，这个世界真是奇妙。

大部分时间莱万都是个听众，偶尔两个人也会就一些技术问题进行深入探讨。

比如。

“马里奥你昨晚没睡好吗？黑眼圈好重。”

“昨天晚上有段代码错了，一直改到凌晨也没改好……”

“什么代码？”

“罗伯特你也会编程吗？”

“会一些，或许我能帮到你呢？”

“嗯，是这么回事……”

【37】

下了跑步机的格策差点儿抱着莱万的大腿不放了。

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊大神请受我一拜！

吓得博阿滕赶紧去捞小圆脸。

“阿疼哥我跟你讲罗伯特是一个特别特别厉害的程序员！”格策一边擦汗一边说：“我要请罗伯特当我的老师！”

是这样啊。博阿滕在心里记下了这一笔。

罗伯特，是一个厉害的人。

【38】

就在博阿滕通过格策了解莱万的时候，不幸的事情发生了。

“什么？热罗姆这几天请假了？”莱万看着过来代班的拉姆，心想你们健身房好可怜啊，员工不在老板就要过来帮忙。

不过拉姆把胡子剃干净，穿着运动装倒是年轻了不少。

“嗯，听说是感冒，过几天就好了。”

波兰人眯起了眼睛：“可是我昨天见他的时候还挺好的啊。”

“哦，他跟我请假的时候说是晚上吹着冷风了。”

拉姆回答得中规中矩，但是莱万还是在这天衣无缝的回答中找到了不对劲儿的地方。

那就是，博阿滕那么大的人了，吹了冷风就立马重感冒了？还是在这温暖的春天？

【39】

莱万认为这里面有猫腻。

人家拉姆可再也没说什么，按照博阿滕的计划继续安排莱万的训练。

虽然这一上午一个可疑的男人一直在附近转悠，戴着墨镜特别显眼。

莱万并不知道那个人是健身房的另一个老板。

而且那个人十分非常不喜欢拉姆和莱万待在一起。

呸呸呸，什么待在一起！

【40】

训练结束之后拉姆就被那个戴墨镜的男人拉走了。

莱万收拾东西走在最后，然后他遇到了一直负责旁边一个高大男人的教练。

这个教练是不是上辈子是哑巴啊，为什么这么能说。

好吧，看在他说的每一句话都在点子上的份上，还是听听吧。

“你好你就是罗伯特吧我是托马斯·穆勒，热罗姆今天在怎么没来啊？”

“他感冒了。”

“咦他竟然会感冒！天啊我一直以为他不会生病呢！”

“你不知道他生病的事情？”

“不知道啊！要是知道了我还能去看看他呢！哎呀曼努你别拉我成吗！走走走我们这就去吃饭！”

【41】

莱万还是赶在那个叫曼努的男人把穆勒拉走之前问到了博阿滕的地址。小细腿男人表示千万别说是我告诉你的啊！我可不想被博阿滕削。

说着穆勒做了个鬼脸，结果吓到了莱万。

幸好拉姆及时赶到，成功解救了莱万，并瞅了好几眼穆勒。

穆勒可乖了，闭上嘴走了。

【42】

如果真的是感冒的话啊，是不是会发烧浑身难受然后还没啥食欲？

本着去看望病人的原则，莱万先回家做了点儿容易消化的食物，准备给博阿滕送过去。

他还顺手查了查路线，并看了看附近的公共摄像头的录像，嗯，博阿滕的确是一大早都没出门。

昨天晚上好像也没出门啊。

天太黑了啥也看不见。

（不不不真的不是因为阿疼哥的肤色问题。）

【43】

博阿滕住在一个很安静的社区里。

莱万提着保温盒敲门的时候还在想自己就这么突然上门是不是有些不太合适。

上天是善良的，他给了莱万一分钟的时间来思考这个问题。

因为这一分钟里并没有人来开门。

莱万回想了一下路线和地址，路线没有问题啊，难道托马斯说错了地址？

不会吧？

这就很尴尬了。

正当莱万准备打道回府的时候，有人来开门了。

【44】

“呃，你好热罗姆。”

“罗伯特你怎么来了？”

博阿滕穿着黑色的背心和短裤，一脸迷茫地看着莱万。

“呃，我，我听说你感冒了，所以来给你送点儿东西。”

莱万把东西递过去，博阿滕接过来。

【45】

不是莱万多心，而是博阿滕看起来根本不想是感冒了啊？

难道拉姆驴了我？

莱万表示那个小个子真是深藏不露啊！

【46】

气氛已经很尴尬了，博阿滕只好让开了玄关的位置。

“要不进来坐坐？”

“好呀。”

莱万微笑，迈进了博阿滕的公寓。

【47】

博阿滕的公寓不大，一看就是那种单身男人的家。

别问莱万怎么看出来的。

至少在公寓的布置上他们取得了一致性。

【48】

博阿滕公寓的客厅不大，一眼扫过去还感觉有些拥挤。

好吧好吧，当莱万坐在沙发上的时候默默地补了一句，还是挺整洁的。

“罗伯特，谢谢你的汤。”博阿滕从厨房里出来，递给莱万一杯水。

“不客气。”

还是柠檬水呢。

【49】

莱万感觉这种气氛很是奇怪。

他是一个喜欢主动出击的人。

“热罗姆，你的感冒好些了吗？”

这一问不要紧，正喝着水的博阿滕直接呛到了，咳得惊天动地。

“咳咳咳，咳咳咳好，好些了……”

莱万眯起了眼睛：“热罗姆，你没骗我吧？”

这话说的，让人很难接啊罗伯特同学！

博阿滕是个实在人，所以他老老实实地承认：“我真的感冒了，昨天晚上出门吹着风了……”

【50】

莱万没说话，只是上上下下地打量着博阿滕。

博阿滕心里呼啸过无数只马里奥的男朋友，我这么诚恳啊为啥他还要这么看着我！

幸好肤色可以遮住我的红晕（？）。

下一秒莱万的拳头就朝着博阿滕帅气的鼻子招呼过来了。

【51】

博阿滕完全是本能地抓住了莱万的手。

“罗伯特你干什么？！”博阿滕的声音变得低沉，如果仔细听的话还有一丝惊恐。

莱万没有回答这个问题，而是立马收回自己的拳头。

博阿滕没放手，所以他的大半个身体被迫前倾。

莱万正是借助这个时间，另一个拳头就过来了。

【52】

可惜他遇到了博阿滕。

如果是一般人，能躲过第一拳，在疑惑和震惊的同时很难做出最快的反应，所以第二拳十拿九稳。

可惜博阿滕不是一般人。

莱万的另一只手被博阿滕的手包裹起来，所有的杀气消失殆尽。

这可能是莱万第一次如此迅速地失去了所有的优势。

【53】

“罗伯特你什么意思？”

“这话应该是我问你吧热罗姆，你不是个普通的健身教练吧？”  
“别转移话题。”  
“我没有。”  
博阿滕紧紧地盯着莱万，那双蓝眼睛里没有谎言，只有得知真相的满足和胜利感。

竟然被他发现了。

博阿滕挫败地收回了手，重重地摔在沙发上，然后又抽着气弹了起来。

莱万看到了沙发上的血迹。

【54】

“你受伤了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那你自己看看沙发上那是什么？番茄酱？”  
“就是番茄酱……”  
“热罗姆！”

“不用你管。”  
“热罗姆！别逼我把你摁下去！”  
“哦？”

博阿滕挑眉，嘴角的笑仿佛在说有本事你试试呀。

莱万这一口气绝对咽不下去，他深呼吸了几下：“我会替你保守秘密的，所以现在能让我帮你看看后背的伤吗？”

【55】

那是一道从左肩一直延伸到腰部的伤口。

切口很干脆很利落，说明这个伤到博阿滕的人很熟练，应该是个职业杀手。

是因为博阿滕惹上什么人了吗？还需要职业杀手出面？  
莱万皱着眉看了看伤口：“热罗姆，你惹上什么不该惹的人了吗？”

“医生，处理这个伤口不需要知道这些吧？”

“那好吧，医药箱在哪里？”

“桌子上。”

“你别动，我过去拿。”  
“谢谢你，罗伯特。”

【56】

博阿滕并不知道莱万还能客串医生。

虽然这位医生有些公报私仇，在抹药的时候博阿滕分明感觉波兰人下手重了很多。

但总体而言莱万还是帮忙处理得很好。

毕竟一个人是很难处理好背部的伤口的。

【57】

莱万给博阿滕绑绷带的时候脸色缓和了不少。

然后他就给博阿滕绑了个蝴蝶结。

博阿滕连反抗的时间都没有。

只能乖乖地坐在那里，就像小时候养的猫，虽然不乐意但还是蹲坐在那里等你折腾它.

不过博阿滕不是猫，而是能咬死人的豹子。

【58】

“你们老板知道这件事吗？菲利普知道吗？”

“我没告诉他，毕竟这种事情……”

“热罗姆，你在说谎。”

“我哪有……”

“你都不敢看我的眼睛，你在说谎。”

“好吧好吧，我的确是跟菲利普说我感冒了，不过他不相信，所以我只能跟他说实话了。”

“然后菲利普就和我说你感冒了？”

“总不能跟你说‘对不起呀罗伯特，你的教练被人砍了所以今天这段时间不能来上班’这种话吧？”

不得不说，博阿滕模仿起拉姆的语气还是蛮像的，莱万一下子就想起来那个整天抿着嘴不苟言笑其实笑起来和隔壁那个大嘴教练一样容易笑裂的小个子了。

看着莱万没有说话，博阿滕默默地在一边补了一句：“谁知道你这么容易就接受了这个事实了呢。”

“热罗姆你刚才说什么？”

莱万嘴角带笑，眼里是能淹死人的大海。

【59】

“其实罗伯特你也不是个普通人吧？”

【60】

听到这话了我的表情有那么一瞬间的僵硬，不过很快他就调整了一下坐姿，让自己更舒服地陷进博阿滕家的沙发里：“为什么这么说？就因为我给你处理了伤口？我可能是个外科医生呢？”

“你看你看，”博阿滕摊了摊手，无奈的表情里夹杂着一丝狡黠，让莱万看得有些恍惚，“看到伤口帮忙处理的确没什么，但是你的思维太敏捷了，你在试图引导我的思想，然后让我相信你是外科医生。否则你也不会直接给我一个可能性。”

“这只能说明我很聪明吧。”  
“那你怎么解释刚才那两拳？”

“我练过散打，个人爱好而已。”

“真的滴水不漏啊罗伯特。”  
“多谢夸奖。”

【61】

所以今天到底来干什么的！  
在博阿滕站起身过去倒水的时候莱万有些烦躁地用手指敲着桌面。10101000010110101。还不如回去敲几行代码挣点儿钱呢。

就在他下意识地敲着桌面的时候，他突然意识到了一个问题。

“热罗姆？”

“怎么了？”

“你跟菲利普说你受什么伤了？”

“说了呀。”  
“然后他就接受了？”

博阿滕感觉自己跳进了一个大坑，挖坑的那个人就坐在自己家的沙发上，笑得美轮美奂。

【62】

上天啊，你是派这个波兰人来折磨我的吗？

说好的一见钟情呢！情呢！情呢！

博阿滕欲哭无泪，这和说好的不一样啊！

组织啊，不是我背叛了你们，而是敌人太狡猾啊！

【63】

“算了，先吃点儿东西吧，吃完了我们再说。”莱万并没有一口气逼出所有的真相，而是站起来像在自己的公寓里一样，准备去热热带来的食物。

博阿滕赶紧点头，然后趁着莱万在厨房里忙活的时间给拉姆发短信。

可惜小个子老板并没有回短信，因为另一个老板表示既然都在家里休息了那就不要打开手机好啦。

天知道这都是什么逻辑。

施魏因施泰格仗着自己比拉姆高上十厘米的优势，成功关掉了拉姆的手机。

为了表示平等他也关掉了自己的手机。

于是留下了孤立无援的博阿滕无限忧伤地坐在那里。

这可怎么办啊！

【64】

博阿滕承认，这是他吃过的最好吃的饭，也是最难吃的饭。

难吃不是针对食物，而是针对气氛。

博阿滕的公寓里没有一张正了八经的餐桌，因为博阿滕一般吃饭的时间比较短，站着吃就可以。

但是现在没有餐桌就比较麻烦了。

于是两个大男人只能站在小小的厨房里，吸溜吸溜喝着莱万带来的汤。

【65】

直到这顿饭吃完博阿滕都没有收到拉姆的短信。

哎，Boss不是我不争气啊，是你不认真对待工作啊！

他并不知道那边拉姆为了争夺回自己的手机连“回卧室你想几次就几次但是能不能先把手机还给我”这种丧权辱国的条约都提出来了。

可惜施魏因施泰格只干了前半段，后半段被遗忘在了客厅的沙发上。

【66】

收拾完餐具之后博阿滕慢悠悠地坐回了沙发上，还要小心不要压到伤口。

莱万一脸人森赢家的表情：“说说吧。”

博阿滕眼一闭心一横：“我说说倒是可以，但是我有一个条件。”

“什么条件？”

“你先说说你的身份，别想拿什么外科医生的身份糊弄我。”

【67】

“我还能有什么身份啊。”

“罗伯特，你知不知道马里奥是做什么的？他可是我们这片最厉害的程序员了。他都想不出来的编码能被你几句讲明白？”

“好吧，我承认，我是个大学副教授，信息工程学院的。”

莱万的话音刚落，博阿滕就前倾身体，伸出右手摸上了莱万的脸颊：“咦怎么这么红啊？罗伯特你是不是没跟我说实话啊！”

废话！莱万在心里咆哮，你摸我脸干什么！我这可是第一次被男人摸脸！

【68】

“我是个黑客。”

“哦。”

“我本来受雇于一个组织，但是最近组织分裂了，为了自保我先逃了出来，然后到这里待了一段时间。”

“嗯。”

“轮到你了。”

“罗伯特你还没说完呢，你怎么找到我们健身房的？”

“拜托，我会上网查好吗！”  
“不仅仅是这个原因吧？那你为什么第一天说不需要教练第二天就说要指定我做教练了？”

“很明显，热罗姆你不了解黑客的逻辑。在所有的事情都知晓之前，我们是不会轻易有所动作的。”

“所以你第一天只是大概看了看我们健身房不错却没想到教练这件事，然后回家之后查了一下我的个人信息才敢来指定的？”

“没错。我查你的个人信息的时候发现了一些有趣的事情。“

“是什么？”  
“接下来就是你应该告诉我的了。”

【69】

真没想到莱万竟然是个黑客。

一般的黑客不应该是那种终日待在全是电脑的小房间里的人吗。

要不就是像格策那样，虽然并没有营养不良但是还需要塑形。

莱万，看起来比自己都像健身教练的人，竟然会是黑客。

哎哎哎，真是人不可貌相啊。

【70】

后来博阿滕想想上天的安排也是奇妙。

选了一个黑客来作为自己的伴侣，倒与自己的身份般配。

这就是命运。

自己一定会与这个蓝眼睛的波兰人相遇，相识，最后在一起。

就像是一场排演了无数次的表演。

【71】

“热罗姆，你不会在想着怎么样耍赖吧？”

“我没有。”

“那你应该说说你的身份了。毕竟没有几个健身教练以前入过伍，还有那么多的荣誉勋章。”

“罗伯特，我是个雇佣兵。”

【72】

“雇佣兵？”莱万惊讶地看着博阿滕，他的表情没有假，十二分的惊讶和意外。

“罗伯特，你的反应好大啊，怎么，没想到？”现在轮到博阿滕一脸胜利了。

“我，我不是，”莱万似乎有些慌乱，“我，这个我可以接受。”

“你说话都结巴了啊。”

“反正你能听懂我说什么。”

“好吧，你安安稳稳地坐在那里，我接着说。”

【73】  
博阿滕在军队里的确很出众。

那时候他几乎是无所不能，狙击手，冲锋手，甚至是坦克兵他都做过。这或许就是他得到那么多荣誉的原因。

但是突然有那么一天，用博阿滕自己的话说就是“突然疲倦了”。虽然说起来很玄乎，但是博阿滕倒是认定了这件事情，就算军官怎么挽留也没有用，人家最后还是离开了军队。

离开之后博阿滕做过很多工作，保安，体育教师，每份工作他都做了很短的时间，不知道为什么。  
博阿滕苦恼过，也想弄明白自己到底要什么。

也就是那个时候，拉姆出现了。

【74】

那时候拉姆身边还没有施魏因施泰格。

如果让施魏因施泰格听到这句话一定会很生气的，然后拉着你跟你讲他和拉姆在一起十好几年的故事，听到你分分钟被他们的爱情故事感动哭为止。

这就是为什么那天只有拉姆一个人把博阿滕约出来的原因。

施魏因施泰格的少女心不知道什么时候又会出来啊好吗！

一看就知道拉姆是一个深思熟虑考虑久远的人。

嗯，是个做领导的料。

【75】

博阿滕按照规定时间出现在了街边的咖啡店门口。

进门，买一杯美式，然后坐在了右手边第三张桌边。

坐在对面的小个子露出了友好的微笑：“博阿滕先生？”

“是我，请问您是？”

“菲利普·拉姆。您对雇佣兵有兴趣吗？”

好一个开门见山。

【76】

那天的谈话并没有持续多长时间，因为拉姆很清楚博阿滕需要什么。

他甚至比博阿滕自己都清楚。

“我见过很多和你想似的人，他们都很厉害，身手不凡，但却做着最最普通的工作。我真的很惋惜，因为有些东西被岁月消磨掉了，就再也不见了。我想帮帮你们，不至于就这么平庸地度过一生。”

博阿滕就差当场拉着拉姆的手不放表表衷心了。

不过还好他没这么干，因为等他离开咖啡店的时候分明有一个一直躲在一边没出声的男人拉着拉姆走掉了。

看那样子应该是男朋友吧。

啧啧啧。

【77】  
“然后你就跟着菲利普干了？”莱万了然地点了点头。

“嗯，不过我真没想到他竟然用健身房做掩护做雇佣兵的生意。”

【78】

这主意还是比博阿滕来得早的一个话唠青年提出来的。

“敌在暗处我们在明处啊Boss！不能就这么明目张胆地做生意啊！要是被坏人知道了嘤嘤嘤我还年轻我还没有男朋友我还有一本自传没写完呢！”

“托马斯，我能拜托你闭上嘴吗？”拉姆露出了抬头纹。

“不过我觉得这个主意不错啊！有生意的时候做生意没生意的时候可以健健身啊！”施魏因施泰格表示支持。

气得拉姆掐着他的猪腰就不放手了。

罗本也表示终于有地方练铁棍了。里贝里表示了不屑。

博阿滕全程站在一边充当背景板，结果最后还真的这么决定了。

就开个健身房吧。

【79】

后来博阿滕才真正怀疑那个叫穆勒的年轻人有别的企图。

这货是来找男朋友的吧！

到现在每天看着隔壁穆勒和他那唯一的顾客打打闹闹斗斗嘴偶尔那个高冷的大泰迪说句话噎死了穆勒这种事情……

这位仁兄我看好你啊你快收了这妖孽吧！

博阿滕就差直接把穆勒塞给那个叫诺伊尔的人顺便告诉他不用还了别带他回来。

【80】

怎么说呢，穆勒跟博阿滕关系还不错。

只要不提穿衣品味我们还可以做朋友的。

所以博阿滕并不能两毛一斤把穆勒卖给诺伊尔。

【81】

再说穆勒也是雇佣兵里的一朵奇葩。

至于怎么可奇葩法博阿滕捂着脸告诉你他真的不想回想起第一次出任务的情景。

总而言之言而总之穆勒是健身房不可缺少的一部分，不论是在任务中还是在健身房里，拉姆说什么也不会让穆勒走的。

特别是在博阿滕受伤这段时间。

【82】

“我真的挺好奇到底是谁伤了你的？”

莱万听到这里总算想起来那个十分困扰的问题。

【83】

博阿滕表示我就是手滑了真的是手滑了！

莱万的眼睛亮晶晶的，博阿滕摆摆手哎呦我后背疼莱万医生你快来看看我啊！

莱万撇着嘴，你竟然喜欢医生Play。

“其实我还喜欢其他的呢，你想不想知道？”

博阿滕简直就是一本正经地开黄腔。

莱万脸上出现了疑似红晕的东西。

【84】

说到底都特么赖本泽马。

咦？不太对啊，我们重新来。

说到底都赖施魏因施泰格。

嗯，这就对了。

【85】

那天晚上博阿滕的确是接到了拉姆给的任务，然后趁着夜深人静的时候出去了。

可是到达任务目的地之后博阿滕就感觉这气氛不对啊。

说好的高科技大楼呢！说好的进去偷什么机密呢！

这荒郊野岭的除了一家小酒吧还有个啥！

（这酒吧竟然叫Queen Bee。）

博阿滕本来想摸出手机给施魏因施泰格打个电话呢，结果那天晚上，不知道大家还记不记得，那天晚上施魏因施泰格和拉姆一起看德国足球纪录片了。

手机关机了啊！

这关键时刻你关机了是几个意思啊！

说好的负责雇佣兵生意的Boss呢！

【86】

很明显，那天施魏因施泰格说错了地址，但是却没说错任务目标。

的确是偷取机密。

不过博阿滕望着那个金毛小鬼，他感受到了绝望，深深的绝望。

话说马尔科你特么的大晚上跑到这里干什么啊！信不信我告诉马里奥啊！

【87】

虽然说最后博阿滕还是得手了，但是有一个同样皮肤不白的家伙上来给了博阿滕一刀，结果就变成了现在这个样子。

“那家伙下手太狠了，我现在只能简单处理一下伤口，明天……”

“明天你先不要来上班了。”

拉姆干脆地做了决定。

博阿滕感动地哭了出来。

当然也可能因为伤口实在是太疼了。

【88】

撂下电话拉姆就黑着脸把躺在床上玩手机还不时发出桀桀桀不明笑声的施魏因施泰格提了起来。

哦，说提这个字似乎有些不太实际，好吧，拉姆其实就是一屁股坐在了施魏因施泰格的肚子上。

“菲利普菲利普啊啊啊啊啊啊啊你先起来好不好——”某猪扔下手机嚎得那叫一个凄惨。

“不好。因为你，热罗姆受伤了。明天我要去帮他监督罗伯特训练。”

“不不不行！”

“晚了。”

“菲利普——”

“哼。”

【89】

至于第二天早上施魏因施泰格放着生意不做过来监视拉姆和莱万的事情就不说了。

【90】

“就是这样了，我要说的都说完了。”博阿滕坦然地看着莱万。

此时此刻我们的蓝眼睛黑客完全沉浸在健身房的内幕里。

就差赞叹一大群大老爷们儿一天两种身份还玩什么无间道了。

【91】

“不过我都告诉你了，你可别往外面说啊！”博阿滕像是想起来什么似的补了一句。  
“热罗姆，你看我像是不守信用的人吗？”

“现在我这不就安心了嘛。所以呢？”

“所以什么？”

“所以，罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基先生，有没有兴趣加入我们呢？”

莱万这时候才看清了男人的本性。

你这套安利手法是跟谁学的啊！已经如火纯青了啊！

【92】

其实在博阿滕说着健身房的时候莱万就有些动摇了。

虽然说用健身房来做什么掩护的确有点儿扯，但是听热罗姆说感觉还不赖。

反正现在也是没有固定顾客的黑客，偶尔去论坛干点儿活挣的钱也不是很多，这样下去很快就入不敷出了啊。

莱万不是个花钱大手大脚的人，但是物质决定意识啊，经济基础决定上层建筑啊。

说起哲学虽然不是莱万的强项，但是道理他还是懂的。

只不过……

“我还要回去想想，给我点儿时间。”

莱万临走的时候这么跟博阿滕说。

【93】

至少在欲擒故从这点儿上，莱万已经做得无可挑剔了。

【94】

这边莱万刚走，那边博阿滕就给拉姆打电话了。

不过好像不是个好时候，因为拉姆接起电话的语气并不是很好。

“热罗姆？”

“Boss，我有件事情要跟你说，你现在方便吗？”

“就算我方便也不能让你这个伤员四处跑啊……嘿，安静点儿！嗯，等我忙完了给你电话吧。”

中间那句“嘿，安静点儿！”让博阿滕立刻明白拉姆现在手动有事，所以他赶紧挂了电话。

可怜了那个被呵斥的人。拉姆扔下手机转脸看着任务目标，目标先生的眼睛紧紧盯着拉姆。哦，如果他没被五花大绑的话，一定会逃走的吧。

“好吧，我也不想废话了，上次您让我们去找的资料到底是做什么的呢，总裁先生？”

拉姆脸上的微笑冰冷无比。

有些事情，有些人，必须要问明白。

【95】

博阿滕坐在那里百般无聊地翻着最近的社交网站信息，给格策点点赞啊，忽略掉穆勒刚刚发送的每条都写着“点开全文”的信息啊，在施魏因施泰格哭唧唧的表情包下面留言“Boss我这也算的工伤了吧”，最后观看了实习生阿拉巴录制的第十七次罗本大战里贝里的视频。等他磨磨蹭蹭才刷到昨天的消息的时候，拉姆的电话打回来了。

“热罗姆，开门，我现在在你家门口。”

博阿滕赶紧去开门。

【96】

小个子男人进了公寓第一件事就进了卫生间。

摘掉手套之后，博阿滕看到了沾满血的手。

“我去找上次的委托人了，你猜他怎么跟我说？他竟然说除了我们之外还找了别的被委托人。”拉姆一边洗去血迹一边说。

“Boss你去找他了？”

“那当然，你这伤绝对不能白受，医药费我已经帮你弄到了，好好在家养着吧。还有，你找我有什么事？”

“我给咱们找了个黑客。”

“谁？”

【97】

“Boss，是罗伯特。”

拉姆一脸“我在就知道你们俩有问题”的了然示意博阿滕继续说。

“他现在并没有依附任何组织，是个自由黑客，所以我想如果马里奥太累的话还有个人帮忙。”

“他答应了吗？”

菲利普·拉姆，今天也问出了最关键的问题呢。

【98】

拉姆发誓，这是他一次见到博阿滕有了脸红的迹象。

别问拉姆是怎么看出来的。

这都是套路懂吗！

不过话说回来啊，他们俩这算是一见钟情喽？

【99】

“罗伯特，他说还要回去想想……”博阿滕默默地回答了自家Boss的这个问题。

“那我就不管了，这件事情就交给你了。”拉姆说完就自觉地走进了厨房，然后就发现了一些和博阿滕家格格不入的东西。

“哎呀热罗姆你竟然还会煲汤！不对呀，我从来没见过这个保温盒啊！”拉姆回头看着欲言又止的博阿滕，一下子就明白了，这是慰问品啊！

罗伯特真是个细心的人呀，看起来以后吸收他进组织是绝对有好处的！

上得厅堂下得厨房啊！

拉姆满意地在心里打着小算盘。

还可以把给格策的工钱分出来一些给莱万！  
一举两得！一箭双雕！

【100】

拉姆满足地喝了碗汤才走。

小个子老板并没有尝试拍博阿滕的肩膀，而是用眼神鼓励了一下。

至少在博阿滕看来那个眼神包含着“你可一定要把罗伯特拿下啊不论在哪方面都要拿下我看好你呦”等其他不明的信息。

博阿滕捂着眼睛对着走远了的Boss挥手告别。

赶紧走吧这压根就不是那个平常严肃正经从来不开玩笑的Boss啊！

【101】

意外的到访并没有影响到健身计划，因为第二天莱万还是按时来到了健身房。

拉姆正在那边做热身呢，站在一边的霸道总裁戴着墨镜噘着嘴，那样就是在说“我不开心你最好赶紧来安慰我一下！”。

我说这位大哥你能不能不在室内戴墨镜啊！看起来跟个盲人似的！

不过莱万是一个很有礼貌的人，他并没有把内心想法付诸语言。

还是拉姆比较靠谱，看到莱万走了进来赶紧招呼了一声，顺便连拖带拽把那位大哥赶出去了。

莱万默默地告扭过头不看他们，但是玻璃的反射还是告诉他霸道总裁给了拉姆一个热吻。

这是公共场合好吗！注意一下好吗！

【102】

“热罗姆的感冒还没好，所以我还要继续带班。”拉姆耸了耸肩。

这演技，我给一百分！

莱万也特别谦虚地说：“菲利普你也很棒，以前做过教练这一行吗？”

这演技，我给一百零一分，多给你一分就让你骄傲！

“没有，不过看着他们每天做这些事情也多多少少学了些。”

拉姆心想带你训练简单呀，总比带着某些熊孩子出任务要好多了！

两个人同床异梦各怀鬼胎，表面上挂着微笑赶紧训练，实际上算盘打得啪啪响。

下一步该怎么办呢？

【103】

“哎呀罗伯特你来啦！我昨天又遇到了一个问题怎么也解决不了啊！你能不能帮我一下下！”格策进了健身房的门就冲着莱万来了。

莱万正好在休息，所以散发着母性光辉接收了小圆。

小圆，呃，不，我是说格策欢天喜地，赶紧掏出本子涂涂写写，把代码写了下来。

紧接着健身房的门就被人撞开了，拉姆还没给门默哀三秒钟就看见一道金色闪电窜了进来。

“Sunny！这人是谁！我认识吗！你和他什么时候认识的！为什么认识的！”闪电一口气问道。

“马尔科你淡定……”格策赶紧拉住了闪电：“这是罗伯特，我有问题要问他。”

“罗伯特……哦，你好，我是马尔科，马尔科·罗伊斯，Sunny的男朋友。”罗伊斯伸出了手。

“你好。”莱万跟他握了握手。

格策担忧地看着这两个人，拉姆决定是时候进去赶人了。

【104】

罗伊斯是一个通情达理的人，至少是在一定意义上可以这么认为。

人家今天来就是想看看格策的新老师，顺便来监督小胖子锻炼。

“马尔科，我跟你说了多少次了，不论是热罗姆还是菲利普都是很靠谱的人！”格策一边换衣服一边低声冲着罗伊斯吼。

罗伊斯习以为常地捏着小圆的脸：“我就是来看看你训练，真的没有别的意思。”

骗鬼呢你！我才不相信你只是来看看的！我赌十个甜甜圈！你绝对有别的企图！

可是望着罗伊斯那张精致纯良的脸，格策的咆哮全都咽了下去。

看在马尔科这么帅的份上，原谅他啦。

【105】

说到底，格策才是那个最最通情达理的人好吗。

【106】

中午的时候莱万接到了个电话，然后收拾好东西第一个走掉了。

拉姆望着莱万匆匆离开的背影，若有所思。

那边罗伊斯强行拉着格策去吃什么健康午餐，格策嚎叫着“我不去吃草坚决不吃草”最后却屈服于罗伊斯的巧克力诱惑。

最精彩的是穆勒和诺伊尔。穆勒又开始了饭前的健康饮食指南讲座，诺伊尔一句“有这功夫我都吃下三口沙拉”把穆勒噎死了，后者说要彻底清缴诺伊尔藏在健身房里的Nutella。

胡梅尔斯准备好打道回府顺便去贝尼的花店里找找存在感。

你问我施魏因施泰格在干什么？

哦，他呀，在办公室里明目张胆地打电话预约位置呢。

每天中午都要过的像情人节。

对，这就是施魏因施泰格的目标。

【107】

关于博阿滕和莱万的问题，是拉姆在午餐桌上提起来的。

一改平常八卦本性的健身房二老板兼雇佣兵现任任务分配人施魏因施泰格难得严肃认真地深入思考了一下。

“我真的没想到热罗姆下手这么快！”最后施魏因施泰格眼红地总结道。

“巴斯蒂，收一下羡慕的表情好吗。”

“我才没羡慕呢！我都有你了我还羡慕什么！”

“话虽这么讲，但是哪里怪怪的啊……不对，这不是秀恩爱的时候！”

“好好好。你觉得罗伯特会答应加入我们吗？”

“我也不知道，虽然听热罗姆的意思是差不多，可是我感觉罗伯特不像是那种头脑一热就立马做出决定的人。”

“这么一个好苗子啊……考验热罗姆的时候到了。”

恢复霸道总裁风的施魏因施泰格露出了深沉的表情。

【108】

被讨论的当事人之一正窝在公寓里研究上次到底是谁砍了他。

倒不是说博阿滕是个小心眼的人睚眦必报啊，只是这刀挨得实在是太疼了，不能就这么完了。

博阿滕凭借着从格策那里学的三脚猫的黑客技术，成功找到了雇佣兵圈子的一个隐秘论坛。

【109】

菲利普·不喜欢上网·有上网的功夫不如多出去接几个任务·拉姆从来都不关心网络上的风吹草动。

虽然Boss是这样的，但是博阿滕还是认为有必要看看网络上的消息。

果然。

雇佣兵们对于上次在Queen Bee发生的事情还是有说法的。

一部分人对于出手的人表达了高度的赞美。

还有一部分人对于那个小偷的手法表示了欣赏。

博阿滕琢磨着这到底是有多少雇佣兵平常都没活儿干跑到这里来闲聊啊！

还有！什么小偷！那叫完成任务好吗！

瞧我这小暴脾气！

【110】

本来以为就这样能消磨一下午的时间，可是事与愿违。

作为一个闲不住的人，博阿滕怎么可能靠上网度过一下午？

所以他收拾了一下自己，决定出趟门。

哦，只是出趟门，逛逛超市和书店啊，顺便整点儿东西吃。

多么平静的生活。

【111】

所以当博阿滕逛了一圈回到公寓门口的时候发现莱万坐在台阶上玩手机的时候，他惊讶地一句话都没说出来。

“嘿热罗姆，你可终于回来了。”

“你……你怎么在这里？”

“一个人在家太无聊了，”莱万露出了微笑，指了指门，“我能进去坐会儿吗？”

【112】

博阿滕是个老实人，小时候没打过群架，每天扶老奶奶过马路，长大之后即使是撩妹也很礼貌，可是现在是怎么回事？

虽然撩妹和撩汉之间是有本质区别的，但是博阿滕还是抓住了关键的几点。

撩这门艺术，是一方主动然后坐收成效，问题是也没个谁出来解释一下如果另一方比自己还主动怎么办？

【113】

还好博阿滕在军队那几年啥书都看过。

有句东方老话怎么说，“兵来将挡水来土掩”。

对，就是这句。

博阿滕定了定心神，然后掏出了钥匙。

【114】

莱万是个好人。

他看着大包小包的博阿滕不太方便，果断出手帮他接过几个购物袋。

这都是什么啊这么沉……

俗话说好奇害死猫，莱万就带着好奇往里面瞟了一眼。

然后他就看到了某些羞羞哒橡胶制品以及上面型号。

特特特大号！

可怕！

【115】

进了门博阿滕就看见莱万脸有点儿红跑进了厨房帮忙放东西。

这咋又脸红了啊？

潮男表示我真的不太懂。

【116】

“对了，罗伯特，你想的怎么样了？哦，我不是在催促你，就是想问问你想的怎么样了。”博阿滕也走进了有些拥挤的厨房。

莱万回过头，露出了一个为难的笑容：“我，我还要想想……”

“慢慢来啊，反正还有两天的时间呢。”博阿滕越过莱万的肩膀从上面的柜子里拿出了一包咖啡豆：“还是不加奶不加糖？”

“还是我来吧，你的伤还没好呢，”莱万拿出了博阿滕家的那个有些旧的咖啡壶，“干雇佣兵不挣钱吗？也不换一个咖啡壶，这个都这么旧了。”

莱万这话一出口就有些后悔了，这种准女主人的口气是怎么回事！

不过博阿滕似乎并没有注意到这一点。

“最开始做雇佣兵这行的确不挣钱啊，即使菲利普和巴斯蒂再出去努力接任务也不行，大概是因为我们是新手吧，后来就好多了。这咖啡壶是我刚来的时候在跳蚤市场买的，还不错，就一直用着了。”

“热罗姆你这么念旧啊。”

“嗯。也懒得换。”

“好吧，是懒啊。”

“嘿！”

【117】

博阿滕和莱万的相处模式很奇怪。

两个人也没认识几天就能走进人家家里泡咖啡喝咖啡顺便谈谈人生谈谈理想。

还可以相互吐槽。

“罗伯特你最近在忙什么？”  
“挣钱啊，接点儿能直接换钱的小任务。”

“来我们这里啊，我们这里会按时发工钱的。”

“热罗姆你这套安利大法是跟谁学的……”

“这不是跟你说说我们这里的优势嘛。”

“我都知道。”

“哎？”

“我黑进了你们的财务系统，哦，别告诉马里奥，我看了你们的薪酬分配，还挺多的呢。”

博阿滕简直不敢想象格策发现自己辛辛苦苦弄好的防火墙被莱万一举攻破的场面。

嗯，实在是太残忍了，你怎么能这么对待一个没有甜食吃每天都要一边哭一边锻炼晚上回家和男票啪啪啪完还要收拾防火墙的马里奥！

切开黑啊切开黑！

【118】

“不对啊！”

“哪里不对了？”

“罗伯特你攻破了我们的系统？”

“是啊。”

“这事儿不能就这么完了吧？”

“什么？”

纵使莱万聪明一世也没想到博阿滕这神一样的反应速度。

所以当博阿滕亲上了的时候他有些后悔自己干嘛没事儿跑到这里。

算了，亲都亲了，还能怎么样啊。

【119】

罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基，这辈子做得最坏的一个决定就是没事儿的时候来到了博阿滕家。

正巧那天博阿滕还去超市补了货。

后来也不知道就滚了床单。

【120】

还好莱万是个看得开的人。

滚床单就滚床单吧，谁没个需求啥的啊。

可惜他在黑客界叱咤风云的聪明劲儿到博阿滕这里全都败下了阵。

因为博阿滕搂着莱万的腰，模模糊糊地说了一句话，让莱万好久没心动的帅鹿乱撞了起来。

“罗伯特，我爱你。”

【121】

好久都没人跟莱万说过这话了。

倒不是因为莱万的问题。看看脸看看身材，说什么也不会因为外表吧？至于性格，认识莱万的人都知道这个波兰小伙子绝对靠谱，而且仗义。

是别人的问题吗？倒也不是。

说到底，都是因为莱万的职业。

黑客嘛，每天在网络世界里横行，时间久了就会模糊现实与虚拟的界线。即使在网络上的铁哥们儿跑到现实生活中你也不知道他是啥样的人呀。

莱万知道这一点，所以他极力避免这一点。

说极端一点儿，莱万这几年一直在避免与现实生活中的人产生联系。

他的这份工作，让他不得不一次次地搬家，每次来到一个新的地方他不会尝试着与周围的人说话，每天的生活轨迹异常简单，超市，公寓，超市，公寓。

这是最安全的。

【122】

自从脱离了上一个组织，打着小时工挣钱的莱万感觉不能再这样下去了，所以他迈出了第一步，找个健身房。

然后，他就认识了博阿滕。

然后就变成了现在这个样子。

【123】

“热罗姆，你说什么我没听清。”莱万分明能听得见自己的心跳声，但是他依旧装的无辜，抬眼看着黑皮肤男人。

博阿滕勾笑，张嘴，呼出来的热气打在莱万的耳垂上，红色瞬间蔓延开来。

“我说，我爱你，罗伯特。”

“真的吗？”

“真的。”

“我们才认识几天啊。”

“少拿这个当借口。”

“好吧。如果我不喜欢你呢？”

这话一出口，莱万就得意地看到博阿滕的脸色僵硬，不过他还是很好的掩饰了一下。

“你要是我不喜欢我我就让你喜欢我呗。”

“听起来自信满满啊热罗姆。”

“哦。”

博阿滕不再说话，而是闭上眼睛准备睡一会儿。

但是莱万可清醒了，从散落在地板上的衣服里摸出了手机。

【124】

博阿滕是结结实实地睡了过去。

他已经好久没睡的这么踏实了。

等他醒过来的时候已经是黄昏了，身边的人不在。

博阿滕本来还想帅气地鲤鱼打挺然后嚎一嗓子罗伯特，但是后背的伤让他没办法快速爬起来。

（话说刚才那啥的时候阿疼哥你还记得你后背有伤吗？）

（这个作者咋话这么多！？）

“罗伯特？”

博阿滕叫了一声，空荡荡的公寓里没有人回答。

好吧，这是走了。

博阿滕溜达进了厨房，看见莱万在冰箱上留了一张字条。

“嘿热罗姆我有事先走了，明天见：）”

看起来波兰人的心情不错，至少看在那个笑脸的份上。

【125】

看起来这个明天见只是说给博阿滕听的。

拉姆望着莱万请假的那条短信，脑子里分分钟构想出各种可能性。

施魏因施泰格倒是挺放松的：“菲利普，你在想什么呢？脸色好可怕。”

“你说……罗伯特不会出事了吧？”

“出什么事呀？照我说你应该给热罗姆打个电话问问。”

施魏因施泰格露出了一个奇怪的表情。

拉姆还没琢磨明白就被施魏因施泰格推出去打电话了。

结果红着脸回来满屋追打他的事情被所有人看见而且还必须保密什么的。

啧啧啧。

【126】

博阿滕的伤啊，至少还要大半个月的时间才能好。

所以说这么长时间不能来健身房工作啊。

不能来健身房就需要拉姆带班。

施魏因施泰格怎么能看着小个子男人仰着头跟大头男人聊天呢。

不是我说你啊马茨！你低低头弯弯腰能咋！

施魏因施泰格想出了一个绝佳的主意，他决定在找个人帮拉姆。

【127】

找人这件事咱们先放一下，让我们把视线转向博阿滕家的客厅里。

莱万再次到访博阿滕的公寓，这次他是来宣布结果的。

博阿滕虽然老神在在地坐在那里，但是心里还是有点儿紧张。

就像第一次摸出枪打开保险的时候，明明告诉自己没问题，但是手还是在抖啊。

莱万很放松，这或许是一个积极信号？

【128】

“我决定了，热罗姆，暂时不加入你们，我手头还有事情没处理好。”

哎？！

剧本不应该是加入我们然后每天相亲相爱闪瞎别人的狗眼吗？

（阿疼哥，你暴露了……）

（作者你有本事别跑，看我一枪崩了你！）

【129】

“为什么？是我的问题吗？还是——”

“不，完全不是，”莱万顿了一下，试图用脸上的笑容让坐在对面的男人放松下来，“现在并不是一个好时机，我想再等等。”

“那——”

博阿滕想问的问题很多，是因为我们的个人事情让你做出这样的决定的吗？还是我们的关系影响到你了？

这种问题不能问，问出来太生硬。

“我们的关系我还在考虑，”莱万总算是找到了问题的根源，“我没有把这两者混为一谈，你放心。”

博阿滕悬着的心并没有放下。

【130】

对话的结束是莱万表示肚子饿了你饿吗我带了东西过来可以直接做好吃的。

博阿滕也跟着挤进了厨房。

莱万熟练地处理食材，下锅，出锅，行云流水。

博阿滕有点儿恍惚，好像很久很久之前他见过莱万一样。

一样的动作，一样的身形。

到底在哪里来着？

【131】

令人奇怪的是，转天莱万还是没有来，倒是博阿滕一大早过来了。

施魏因施泰格出去到个咖啡的功夫就被博阿滕反锁在了办公室外面。

热罗姆你想干嘛菲利普还在里面呢！

幸好路过的穆勒拦住了准备用野猪撞墙的方式撞开门的施魏因施泰格：“哎呀巴斯蒂你这是在热身吗？”

虽然话不对但是作用起到了就好。

“哦你是说热罗姆回来了？怎么可能，我刚才只是听他说有事儿向菲利普汇报啊！”

感谢托马斯·穆勒，成功阻止了悲剧的发生。

汇报工作啊，那没问题。

施魏因施泰格决定回茶水间再往咖啡里加点儿糖。

【132】

“所以说罗伯特没同意？”

“是的Boss，我愿意承担责任。”  
“承担啥责任啊，罗伯特如果能加入最好，如果不行也不勉强啊，毕竟我们还有马里奥啊。”

博阿滕忍了忍决定不告诉拉姆自家防火墙被莱万攻破的事情。

放小胖子一条生路吧，阿弥陀佛。

【133】

从办公室出来之后施魏因施泰格赶紧跑进去了。

不知道他跟拉姆说什么呢。

博阿滕也没有立马回家，而是在健身房里溜溜达达走了走。

看看这边穆勒对诺伊尔使用大量语言想要压垮大泰迪顺便迫使他加强训练，再看看那边罗本和里贝里在一群观众的注目下玩起了散打，顺便安慰了格策，嗯，关于莱万没来的事情。

“热罗姆，我知道你喜欢罗伯特，但你也不能把他藏屋里啊！”小胖子还挺委屈。

哎？这话哪里不太对啊！

“你这是听谁说的啊马里奥？”

“唔，托马斯。”

今天也要帮穆勒活动活动筋骨啊，博阿滕。

【134】

别说，每次找完穆勒之后都感觉天蓝蓝水清清，整个人的气质都不一样了。

细胳膊细腿的教练扑进大泰迪的怀里嘤嘤嘤，大泰迪对着博阿滕露出了赞赏的笑容。

博阿滕整理了一下衣服，高高兴兴地走了。

【135】

往回走的路上，呃，不应该说是往回开车的路上，博阿滕总感觉那里不太对。

说不上来的那种奇怪，就好像有什么事情在催促着他，快点儿，赶紧。

但是他又不知道到底是什么，是谁。

真的纠结。

作为一个痛快人，博阿滕决定听点儿音乐转移一下注意力。

然后他就发现自己的车载音乐系统似乎被人黑了，那些波兰歌曲是怎么回事！

【136】

开门，关门，博阿滕把钥匙放在鞋柜里的一双球鞋里。

嗯，莱万没来，哎呀好无聊。

博阿腾默默地进雇佣兵论坛看了看，大家的注意力已经转移到最近盛传的一个预谋抢银行的大计划里。

有不少雇佣兵都想分一杯羹，还有人想直接找幕后的大人物。

但是说了一大通，最后也没有个准确的结果。

博阿滕把笔记本放到一边，想给莱万打个电话，但是又怕打扰到他，犹豫了许久之后博阿滕还是放下了手机。

【137】

博阿滕平常睡得并不沉。

倒不是什么奇怪的事情，雇佣兵嘛，多多少少都留下了后遗症，比如说多疑，比如说睡眠浅。

还有更极端的，比如拉姆，博阿滕记得很久以前听施魏因施泰格说起过，拉姆压力大了真的会失眠，几天几夜不停地工作，顺便加上脾气暴躁。

施魏因施泰格费了很大的劲儿才帮助拉姆逐渐恢复到普通人的生活中，至少不再失眠。

博阿滕当时就感慨当个雇佣兵真是不容易啊。

【138】

就像现在，博阿滕本来睡得好好的，但是听力极佳的男人还是听到厨房窗户那边有动静。

有人想撬窗么。

博阿滕从床板下捞出了一把手枪，按上消音器，然后不发出任何声音地往厨房那边移动。

博阿滕刚刚站在走廊里的时候，撬窗户的声音没有了，取而代之的是敲玻璃的声音。

那声音在寂静的夜晚里很清楚，是摩斯密码。

“open robert……”

是莱万？

博阿滕并没有放松警惕，而是稳稳地握着枪进了厨房。

窗外的男人很冷，因为他只穿了一件单薄的T恤。

波兰人苍白的脸出现在了博阿滕的视线里。

【139】

“出什么事了吗？”

这是博阿滕问的第一句话。

在把莱万还有他的背包统统拉进来之后，博阿滕没有说话，而是直接推着已经冻得僵硬的莱万进了卧室，把能找到的棉被都拿了出来。

然后把浴室的水加热，顺便给莱万倒了杯热水喝。

裹在棉被里的波兰人鼻子红红的，脸颊也红红的。

“没什么……我过来的时候才想起来你可能已经睡了，敲门的话你也不一定——”

“罗伯特。”

莱万抬起头，张着嘴还想说什么，但是博阿滕已经打断他了，没有任何犹豫。

“到底出什么事了。”

这是陈述句，不是疑问句。

这时候再装傻已经不是什么明智的选择了，所以波兰人喝了口水，最后只能妥协。

【140】

“我被人盯上了，从昨天开始就有人在我家门口转悠，而且我的防火墙一直被攻击，数量不大但是意图很明显。”

“知道是谁吗？有没有你认识的或者知道的人？”

“现在只有一种可能性。”

“是什么？”

“热罗姆，你知道有人想抢银行吗？”

【141】

莱万这话问的，如果换做平常，博阿滕铁定会摸摸他的额头然后说“不烧啊怎么开始说胡话了”。

好吧，此时此刻博阿滕只是做了全半段的动作——他伸手摸了摸莱万的额头。

滚烫滚烫的。

“罗伯特你发烧了！”

“没事，我先把要说的说完然后你再给我找退烧药行吗？”

“好。抢银行那件事我知道，雇佣兵论坛里大家都在说这件事。”

“他们找上我了。”

“找你？”

“他们要我黑掉银行的安保系统。我没有直接答应他们，这几天他们的人开始在我家周围活动，可能是监控。”

“怕你跑了吗？”

“差不多……”

“所以你这大晚上的就跑到这里来了。”

“现在你是我唯一能信任的人了。”

这一句话差点儿让博阿滕抱着莱万不撒手。

柔软的内心被触动惹！

【142】

退烧药吃下去之后莱万一直紧绷的神经开始放松，裹在棉被里还想从背包里拿出什么。

可惜他的手软绵绵的根本用不上力，在被子里挣扎了几下就只能看着博阿滕了。

博阿滕会意地把背包的拉链拉开：“你要什么？”

莱万想说什么，但是最后也没说出来个什么。

而且他的脸更红了。

当然不是因为发烧红的脸。

咳咳。

【143】

莱万也没说出来到底要什么啊，所以博阿滕只能老老实实地一样一样的往外拿。

小笔电，草稿本，铅笔，几件换洗的衣服，还有……

一只小泰迪熊。

没错，就是一只小泰迪熊，毛绒绒的。

“嗯……把它给我……”

莱万的声音透过被子传出来，闷闷的，还有一丝不好意思。

毕竟一个大男人这么依赖一个玩偶，怎么说也不是正常的吧。

不过博阿滕并没有这么想，他极其自然地把泰迪熊放到莱万的枕头边，然后拍了拍快把自己埋进被子里的莱万：“给我空点儿地方呗。”

大蚕蛹往一边挪了挪，博阿滕躺了下来。

是时候换张大床了。

【144】

“不闷啊？”

“还……还好……”莱万过了一会儿才露出了脑袋。

“被子分我一边吧，冷。”

莱万伸出胳膊想拉一下被子，结果还没碰到被子就被博阿滕拉进了怀里。

“现在暖和了。”

博阿滕的声音从上方传来，语气中含着满足和放松。

莱万闭上了眼睛，放任自己陷入了难得的沉眠中。

【145】

幸好莱万的身体素质好，第二天醒来的时候除了身体还有些酸痛之外，烧已经退了。

枕边的小泰迪熊望着他，而身边的位置已经空了。

莱万没有着急起床，而是裹在被子里继续享受清静。

“你以前可不这么赖床啊罗伯特。”博阿滕不知道什么时候站在卧室门口，身上还围着围裙呢。

“我现在是病号好吗。”莱万反击道，但是软软的声音丝毫听不出反击的意思。

“好好好，”博阿滕走过来在莱万的额头印下了早安吻，然后转身去了厨房。

留下莱万躺在被窝里继续红脸。

【146】

虽然博阿滕看起来像是不太会做饭的样子，但是长时间的独立生活经历让他能勉强照顾好自己。做的饭卖相一般，但是味道绝对没问题。

饭桌上博阿滕还是抛出了昨天晚上就想问的问题：“罗伯特，你准备下一步怎么办？总不能躲一辈子吧？”

“当然不能，”莱万摇了摇头，“只是现在除了躲也没有什么别的好主意啊。”

“这可不一定，”博阿滕说道，“我倒是能帮你。”

莱万挑眉：“怎么帮？”

“今天下午跟我去一趟健身房吧。”

【147】

坐在副驾驶的莱万听着悦耳的波兰歌曲，然后博阿滕立马想起来了：“罗伯特，你黑了我的车载音乐？！”

这话一出口吧博阿滕就后悔了，人家还生着病呢，不能这么兴师动众地问罪啊。

不过莱万倒显得无所谓：“是我干的，我想看看你平常都喜欢什么歌。”

“直接问不就行了吗？”博阿滕表示我不懂你的思路。

莱万没好意思翻白眼，这一看就是个门外汉，你见过哪个黑客需要信息的时候直接上去问的？！

“这就算交换音乐了嘛。”

不不不，罗伯特，这有本质区别啊，我不是很喜欢波兰音乐啊！主要是听不懂啊！

为此博阿滕决心有空一定好好学波兰语，然后好好和罗伯特深入探讨一下音乐品味问题。

【148】

几天不见，如隔三秋。

这话对健身房的各位来讲一点儿也不夸张。

【149】

“呜呜呜罗伯特罗伯特我好想你啊——”一进门莱万就看见一个球朝自己这边滚了过来，一边滚还发出意味不明的声音。

幸好博阿滕及时出手才让莱万免于一场灾难。

“罗伯特你不知道啊你不在这几天我有问题都没办法解决啊马尔科又不会编程……”格策拉着莱万的手就不放了，絮絮叨叨地说了好多。

还好拉姆跟着格策跑了出来，看到这混乱的一幕果断出手，强行拉走了格策，还警告他如果想趁乱不训练那就等着加练吧。

格策耷拉着嘴回去了。

拉姆把格策赶回去之后，本来还想问问这是出什么事了吗，结果话还没出口隔壁的穆勒也跑了出来。

“哎呀罗伯特你可算来了热罗姆也来了啊啧啧啧你们真是默契啊不过还真没有我和曼努默契我跟你们讲前几天我没收的那几瓶Nutella——”

“托马斯，今天的工资没了。”拉姆淡定地甩了一句。

穆勒瞪大了眼睛，莱万分明看到了晶莹的泪水：“菲利普，你，你怎么能这么对我！”

“明天的工资也没了。”

“你，你——”

“这周的工资还想要吗？”

拉姆露出了阴森的笑容。

穆勒立马就没影了。

终于能回到正题了……

【150】

“热罗姆你怎么回来了？怎么来带着罗伯特啊，这是要回来健身的节奏？”施魏因施泰格不知道从哪里出来了，站在拉姆身边，仔细地看着这两人。

“有事要来找你们商量一下。”博阿滕简单地回答。

拉姆一看，成，正好施魏因施泰格也来了，他直接推着施魏因施泰格进了办公室，后面跟着莱万和博阿滕。

【151】

“现在就是这样，罗伯特不可能躲一辈子，所以我有一个计划，需要咱们帮忙。”

“什么计划？”

“罗伯特帮他们黑掉银行系统，我们去救罗伯特，然后报警。”

施魏因施泰格和拉姆动作一致地点头，莱万还惊奇他们的默契呢，那边博阿滕冲着莱万眨了眨眼，指了指他们的手。

哦，原来已经结婚了啊。

“可是，”施魏因施泰格度打断了莱万的感慨，“我们能获什么利呢？”

是啊，雇佣兵是被雇佣的一方，雇佣者是要给钱的。但是现在的计划里，没有雇佣者，也就意味着没有钱，而且搞不好还会和警察产生联系。

“声誉，”莱万这样说，“而且抢银行的那些家伙并不是什么好人，如果能把他们一锅端你们在雇佣兵这行的声誉会更好吧。”

“你们有多少把握这个计划能成功？”拉姆问道。

“80%以上。”博阿滕肯定地回答。

“那就这么定了。”拉姆最后说。

【152】

来健身的人们都走了之后，拉姆宣布要开会，平常不正经的穆勒都一本正经地进办公室坐下。

“计划就是这样，有异议吗？”

没人举手。

“那就这样了，计划分配你们找巴斯蒂，别乱来，罗伯特一定要安全回来，明白了吗？”

“明白！”

坐在角落里的莱万小声问博阿滕：“没想到你们还能这么认真呢。”

“亲爱的罗伯特，我们一直很认真呀。”

“那我可真没看出来。”

“那晚上一定要让你见识一下啊。”

【153】

健身房小型会议圆满结束。

莱万瞅了瞅穆勒，嗯，看起来虽然不靠谱但是看在拉姆那么信任他的份上……

然后他瞅了瞅格策，哎呀，毕竟都是黑客嘛，组织需要。

他又瞅了瞅罗本里贝里一干人等，看起来有点儿像匪帮啊好可怕。

隔壁的高个子大泰迪最后走过去和拉姆说了几句，拉姆挑着眉毛坚定地摇头。

哎不对啊，曼努竟然不仅仅是个顾客？！

【154】

“曼努啊，其实他本来真的是个顾客，哦，我记得是我们第一个顾客吧。”博阿滕抖着眉毛回忆峥嵘岁月的模样让莱万再次发现这个黑皮肤男人搞笑的一面。

“然后呢？”

“然后他就在托马斯的劝说下加入了我们。”

【155】

事实还真的是这样。

大家还记得抱着找男朋友的心态加入拉姆他们的穆勒吗？

穆勒这人除了话唠和褶子多之外其他条件都挺好的，最大的优点就是保定一个目标绝对不松手。

作为健身房的第一个顾客，诺伊尔归谁管的问题让拉姆很是头疼。

这第一个顾客一定要让人家满意啊，就指着他给我们做广告了啊！

所以拉姆在最开始的时候是想让诺伊尔跟着博阿滕训练的。

但是施魏因施泰格并不赞同，尽管按照规矩他不应该插手健身房的事情：“要我说啊菲利普，你看曼努那么高冷，热罗姆平常也不怎么笑，你说这俩人成天混在一起训练多没劲儿啊！”

“巴斯蒂你知道的还挺多……那你说该怎么办？”

“要我说啊，还是让曼努跟着托马斯吧，你看托马斯多活泼！”

等下啊巴斯蒂！你确定托马斯那叫“活泼”？你对活泼的定义和我们不太一样啊！

虽然拉姆这边不同意，但是也并卵用，因为穆勒已经成功挤着一脸褶子凑到了正在换衣服的诺伊尔身边。

后来诺伊尔就在穆勒的游说下加入了他们。

【156】

“真没想到曼努也干雇佣兵这行啊，”莱万看着诺伊尔对着拉姆说了什么，拉姆露出了为难的表情，“他们在说什么？我看菲利普好像不是很高兴。”

“哦，曼努肯定又去找菲利普说要当冲锋队员了。”博阿滕习以为常地回答。

这种戏码几乎会发生在每次的会议结束时间，诺伊尔锲而不舍，拉姆也坚决不放他去折腾。

然后诺伊尔就回去折腾穆勒了。

可怜的托马斯啊。

不过这些博阿滕并没有告诉莱万。

嗯，低调，一定要低调。

【157】

莱万的任务很简单，回趟家，和那些蹲在自家门外的监视者通通气，很快他就接到了那边的消息，据说老大想见见这位黑客。

黑客是存在于虚拟世界的，现实世界中他们并不存在。

所以莱万按照常理拒绝了这个提议。

接下来的情况就像拉姆预测的那样，老大并没有恼羞成怒，而是客气地表示不见就不见吧，反正我的监视者已经见过你了，你也跑不掉不是。

莱万耸耸肩，嗯，就这样吧，我们什么时候开始？

那边的消息倒是回的很快，过几天，过几天时机一好就会通知你。

【158】

按照计划进行。

这或许是莱万最喜欢的方式了。

【159】

莱万不能去博阿滕家了，但是这不代表着他们不能见面。

博阿滕完全有能力趁着监视者不注意从莱万家的后门溜进去。

波兰人刚冲过澡，头发上还在滴水。他擦着头发，直接被人从后面抱住了。

男人低沉的声音是那么好听，声线之下压抑着一丝挑逗。

莱万微微转头，挑起了笑容。

“想认真一把吗？”

“当然。”

【160】

博阿滕倒是认真了。

莱万被顶弄得迷迷糊糊的时候还在想自己是不是在作死。

器大活好归器大活好啊，这都折腾一晚上了啊！

莱万对博阿滕的认识又上升了一个高度，顺便在小本本上记下“说什么也不要挑战热罗姆”。

教训就在眼前。

虽然很爽。

嗯，很爽。

【161】

很明显莱万输在了体力上。

前半段他还是蛮清醒的，一边配合着博阿滕一边还能搂着博阿滕的脖子说点儿小情话啥的。到了后半段莱万就跟不太上了，几次想要跟博阿滕商量一下要不咱们明天继续吧，但都被博阿滕的几个冲刺打断了，最后就剩下了张着嘴喘气的份了。

这不科学啊！我也有每天去健身房训练啊！我也有肌肉啊！这不科学啊！

莱万在心里呐喊道，深深地为自己点了根蜡。

“怎么了，罗伯特？”博阿滕凑在莱万的耳边，还咬了咬莱万红透了的耳垂：“不行了？这可是你让我认真的啊……”

“你……慢……慢点儿……”莱万断断续续地吐出这几个字。

主动权可在博阿滕那边啊，所以健身教练笑着微微放缓了速度，然后趁着莱万放松的时候又顶了进去。

莱万差点儿哭出来。

【162】

作为一个负责有爱的男人，博阿滕帮莱万清理干净之后才重新躺回床上，莱万闭着眼侧躺在那里，腰上搭着床单。

“接下来的事情都要看你了，一定要平安回来啊。”

“嘿热罗姆，现在这个时候说这个不太合适吧？”

恢复了些许元气的波兰人闭着眼睛说，嘴角微微上扬。

“我这不是担心你吗。”博阿滕伸手摸着莱万的脸颊。

“谢谢你啦，记得早点儿来救我啊大英雄。”

博阿滕没有回答，而是再次夺走了莱万的呼吸。

【163】

“所以你昨天晚上跑到罗伯特家了？”

一大早拉姆就接到了如此劲爆的消息。

【164】

博阿滕趁着天还没亮就从后面翻墙走掉了，还是怕打草惊蛇。翻墙的时候后背的伤有点儿疼，博阿滕伸手摸了摸，没出血。

这几天见不到罗伯特可怎么办啊。

多无聊。

博阿滕回家换了衣服，出来溜达了一圈，无聊的时候该去哪里呢？

然后他就发现自己站在健身房门口了。

拉姆刚打开门，一抬头就看到博阿滕直勾勾地看着自己。

拉姆也是见过大风大浪的人，所以他特别淡定地跟博阿滕打了招呼。

【165】

“咳咳，热罗姆啊，我知道你们年轻人啊，是吧，但是也不能这样啊……”拉姆极其隐晦地表达了自己的看法。

可是人家博阿滕没吃这套。

“Boss，你也比我大不了多少啊。”

“热罗姆，这不是重点，重点是……”

“我不会耽误工作的。”

“好……”

“Boss你最近是不是很辛苦啊，你看巴斯蒂从门缝里看你呢。”

博阿滕一招声东击西轻松地让拉姆的注意力从“年轻人啊不要太折腾”转移到了“巴斯蒂你有话就说别躲在阴影里好吗你看你脸那么白怎么能躲得住呢”。

施魏因施泰格接受了拉姆的建议，大摇大摆地走了进来，然后加入了这场小型对话。

【166】

“现在我们就是等消息了，只要消息一到就开始行动。”

“菲利普，你说他们会不会已经知道了罗伯特和热罗姆的关系啊？”

“不会吧Boss，他们那么想让罗伯特入伙，不会在意我吧。再说我就是一个健身教练，有什么好紧张的。”

“不行我还是不放心，等下找马里奥去挖一下消息。”

“巴斯蒂，你这是头一次这么细心啊。”

“……”

施魏因施泰格不知道是要高兴一点儿还是难过一点儿。

不过很快他就不纠结了，因为穆勒即将到达办公室，然后就“曼努要和我换冲锋位置啊菲利普我好想答应因为我想尝试一下坐镇后方”的问题展开长达半个小时的自我辩论。

【167】

博阿滕和拉姆都是机智的人。

所以在穆勒张开嘴之前这俩人就默契地抛下施魏因施泰格走掉了。

留下狂霸酷炫拽的前总裁哭着听完了穆勒的单口相声。

要不是诺伊尔在健身房转了一圈没找到穆勒最后溜达到办公室发现了野生穆勒出手打断，施魏因施泰格估计能痛下杀手。

今天诺伊尔先生也做了一件利国利民的事情呢。

【168】

博阿滕就知道自己不应该留在健身房。

虽然和胡梅尔斯聊天还是比较轻松的，但是三句离不开贝尼的卷毛男人说着说着就说到了撩贝尼这件事上。

博阿滕看着胡梅尔斯一边跑一边喘还不忘腾出时间和自己说话，他感动了好久，然后决定在伤愈归来之后给胡梅尔斯加大训练量。

就这样怎么能行！喘得咋这么厉害啊！

“马茨啊，我问你件事啊，你照实说就行。”

“啥事啊？”

“你最近是不是压力特别大？就是那种不吃点儿东西不能缓解的那种？”

胡梅尔斯赶紧摇头：“哪有啊哪有啊！我最近什么压力都没有！都没有！”

这位孜然味先生，你拒绝得好生硬啊。

博阿滕一看就知道了，心里有数之后就先放过了紧张的胡梅尔斯：“最近你和贝尼的关系改善了吗？”

“哦，改善了！好多了呢！”说起贝尼，胡梅尔斯分分钟变成穆勒：“这段时间我每天早晨去贝尼的花店买花然后送给他，虽然前几次他骂我神经病，但是前天他没骂我，而且还客气地给我倒了杯咖啡，我喝完咖啡才走的。然后你猜怎么着？”

胡梅尔斯这个关子卖的很失败，但是博阿滕看在他追求贝尼这么多年不容易的份上，假装疑惑地示意他继续说。

“然后第二天我就请贝尼喝咖啡了，虽然他们店里的那个小孩不是特别赞成，但是贝尼还是去了，我们度过了非常美好的早晨。”

说到这里胡梅尔斯的眼睛里全是闪瞎人的光。

【169】

很明显这个故事还有另外一个版本。

就在博阿滕准备打道回府的时候，刚走到马路对面他就被一个清秀的男孩拦了下来。

“你是马茨的健身教练吗？”小孩还挺客气，但是眼神并不是那么友好。

“我是。”

“就是你给马茨支了招追贝尼的？”

博阿滕好想说不是我啊你认错了了谁是马茨啊我不认识他。

小孩紧紧地盯着博阿滕，让博阿滕很难办。

不过上天是慈仁的，这时候他的手机响了。

一条加密短信。

看完短信之后博阿滕做了个抱歉的表情：“我有急事先走了啊。”

不等男孩有反应，博阿滕拔腿就跑了。

【170】

莱万约他在超市里见了面。

黑客也需要生活用品，所以莱万正经地推着购物车超市里走来走去。他很清楚，那些监视者虽然不会离他太近，但是也不会远远地看着他。

博阿滕穿着运动衫走到卖牛奶的货架前，皱着眉不知道选哪种牛奶，莱万路过他的身后，说了句什么，声音极轻，然后走掉了。

博阿滕还在那里比较几种牛奶的价格，不过莱万知道他已经听见自己说什么了。

【171】

“26。”

博阿滕听到莱万说出这个数字。

几分钟之后他就决定拿起第二排货架的从左边数的第六盒牛奶。

牛奶盒后面有一张小纸条，被紧紧地叠在一起。

上面的字迹是陌生的。

那是属于莱万的字迹。

【172】

“十二点，179银行。”

博阿滕握紧了纸条。

【173】

一定，一定要保护好他，因为他是他的爱。

【174】

一般来说健身房下班的时间是最热闹的。

比如穆勒，会扯着嗓门讨论今天晚上的晚餐地点。

有时候施魏因施泰格也会加入他。

至少是在选择餐厅这件事上两个人达成了共识。

像拉姆一般不会和他们同流合污，而是拿着锁威胁地看着这俩人。

那意思就是“你们要是再不走今晚就睡这里吧呵呵”。

【175】

博阿滕是那种收拾得很快然后走得也很快的人。

都忙了一天啦谁不想回家休息休息啊。

罗本里贝里外加阿拉巴表示赞同。

【176】

不过今天并不是个按时下班的日子。

罗本摸出了铁棍，拿着布坐在角落里擦啊擦，里贝里坐在他旁边，难得没有嘲讽他“铁棍都快和额头一样光洁”之类的话。

诺伊尔跃跃欲试地坐在最前面，而平常出任务会兴奋不得了的穆勒则安静地坐在后面，让拉姆以为这俩人的灵魂调换了。

施魏因施泰格走了进来，拉起穆勒和诺伊尔，准备去地下室搬武器。

嗯，没错，健身房在一定意义上并不仅仅是个掩护，还是个不错的仓库。

至少不会有人怀疑一个健身房里有武器。

这个主意还是平常不会使用武器的格策提出来的呢。

“最危险的地方就是最安全的地方啊。”小胖子难得绷着一张正经脸说道。

【177】

其实博阿滕是不需要出这次任务的。

毕竟后背的伤还没好利索，拉姆本想让他老实做个伤员坐坐后方顺便管着点儿穆勒的，但是黑皮肤男人拒绝了这个安排。

“Boss，我答应过罗伯特，我一定要保证他的安全，所以我必须去现场。”

“伤呢？”

“没事了。”

拉姆盯着博阿滕看了足足有一分钟，博阿滕也没有示弱地盯了回去，两个人无声地做着最后的权衡。

“好吧，一定要小心，我会让阿尔杨他们照看你的。”

还是拉姆松了口。

“谢了，Boss。”

【178】

“我跟你们说幸好我没有在179银行存过钱，要不然现在最紧张的人是我了，毕竟咱们这里挣个钱都不容易要是真的都这么没了我可会哭的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈好吧我不会哭——”

“托马斯，拜托你别占着频道说这些好吗？”拉姆对着耳机低声威胁道，看起来让穆勒坐镇后方就是个失败的决定。

“后方真的很无聊啊怪不得曼努每次都想出去呢换我我也想出去闷死人啦！”穆勒还在喋喋不休地吐槽。

“你找马里奥啊！”施魏因施泰格一边安抚拉姆一边说。

“马里奥在那边跟罗伯特联系呢，他说要是被打扰了就打死我。”穆勒委委屈屈地回答。

“不对啊托马斯，你竟然还会害怕马里奥！”罗本很不相信。

“你想啊如果马里奥没联系上罗伯特，要是罗伯特出了什么事……”

“所以托马斯你能认真地工作吗？”

博阿滕的声音从耳机里传出来的时候穆勒抖了抖。

“没问题没问题！绝对没问题！我一定好好工作！”

【179】

狗腿啊狗腿！

【180】

莱万是在晚上十一点的时候被人带走的。

来的人还算客气，没有用绑架的手段把莱万弄上车，而是友好地指了指车门。

莱万抱着笔记本上了车。

坐在副驾驶的人没有回头，只是说话：“你有一个小时的时间黑掉银行的系统，别耍花招，我们在网络上也有人监视，所以好好干，钱不会少了你的。”

胡萝卜加大棒。

格策在健身房里也听着呢：“呵呵，真会玩，还有监视？罗伯特你等着我帮你找到那些狗屁监视者。”

小胖子撸起了袖子，撕开了今天晚上的第一支棒棒糖。

那就开始吧。

【181】

抢银行第一条，搞定那些值班的警卫。

这点倒不在莱万的负责范围内，他只需要在最快的时间内黑掉银行的系统然后把摄像头能拍到的东西给这帮人看。

顺便把视频传给了隐藏线路那边的格策。

格策含着棒棒糖，十指飞快地跟着莱万进了银行的系统。

“这只是外部系统，闭路摄像头怎么办？”

穆勒站在格策身后，提出了这个问题。

“那就要看罗伯特准备怎么办了。”

格策含糊不清地回答。

【182】

闭路摄像头，当然是砸掉了啊。

这本来是莱万的计划，但是不知道为什么，或许是怕莱万没有跟着他们进去结果导致计划暴露，总之那些人带上头套提起枪之后，有一个比莱万高上一个脑袋的男人拽着莱万站了起来。

“等下，我，我不是只负责系统的吗……”莱万惊慌地想要挣脱开，可惜男人根本不为所动。

“你要跟着我们进去，闭路系统也是你的任务。”男人另一只手拿枪顶着莱万的脑袋：“要不然一枪崩了你，跟我走。”

“那……那我拿上笔记本……”

“不用了，它的任务就此结束了。”男人刚说完，旁边就有人砸了笔记本。

莱万眼睁睁地看着这一切的发生，然后他就被人胡乱地扣上了一个面具，被人推推搡搡地进了银行。

【183】

“马里奥，他们发现你了吗？”

埋伏在银行附近的施魏因施泰格和拉姆也看到笔记本被砸。

“不可能啊，我都没和罗伯特发过消息，而且黑进外部系统我有时间差的。”

格策表示你们不要担心啊，罗伯特有分寸的，这也许是计划的一部分呢。

博阿滕就差提着枪上去把这群人都干掉了，特别是那个拉扯罗伯特的哥们儿，想不想活了？

诺伊尔看了博阿滕一眼，心想还好我比较淡定，要是托马斯在的话肯定跟热罗姆一起冲上去了吧。

【184】

莱万没有看到金库，也没有任何自由。带他进来的男人一直抓着他的胳膊，整条胳膊已经发麻了。

“监控室。”男人踹开了门，抬手就是一顿扫射。

莱万吓得腿都软了，想要往后躲，开枪的声音告诉着他现在离死神已经很近了。

“监控室，毁掉系统。”男人命令道。

莱万已经走不动了，男人推了他一把，让他差点儿摔在尸体里。

血还是热的，几秒钟之前他们还活得好好的，还能说话能开玩笑，他们还有家人，有妻子孩子……

“快点儿！你他妈磨叽什么的呢！”男人吼道。

【185】

不得不说，诺伊尔不坐镇后方是有好处的，至少他能拦得住博阿滕。  
“热罗姆你淡定，淡定……”诺伊尔生怕脸已经黑到不能再黑的男人现在就冲进去救人了。

“Boss，警方我们联系了吗？”博阿滕低声问道。

“联系到了，只要这群人敢往外搬金子，警方那边直接介入，阿内向我保证了好几遍呢。”拉姆安慰道。

博阿滕没有说话，只是紧紧地盯着银行的后门，只要下一秒那扇门打开，他的枪就会响。

这是诺伊尔第一次看到如此可怕的博阿滕。

看起来以后不能惹莱万啊。

【186】

莱万是第一次和闭路系统打交道，所以动作虽然慢，但还算流畅，至少男人没再说什么。

莱万的手真的在抖，手心里额头上全是冷汗。他是长期坐在电脑后面的那个人，他从来没经历过冲在最前面的人的感觉。

这些人才是和死神打交道的人啊。

当最后一台电视的信号消失的时候，男人对着耳麦说了一声“开吧”。

就是这个时候。

莱万转身助跑，动作一气呵成，刚才的惊恐懦弱统统不见了，取而代之的是属于掠食者的凶猛。

男人还没反应过来就被人踹到在地，第二下直接让他陷入了昏迷。

莱万从男人的口袋里找出了手机和备用耳麦，连线，进入频道。

“嘿热罗姆，想念我了吗？”

频道里的所有人（当然除了博阿滕）都露出了“卧槽要不要在这种时候秀恩爱啊麻麻我的耳朵要聋了”的表情。

特别是诺伊尔，作为离博阿滕最近的人，他仿佛看到了粉色泡泡漫天飞舞的样子。

啧啧啧。

【187】

“罗伯特你现在知道他们在哪里吗？”

“金库，他们已经准备好开门了。”

“Boss，警方那边呢？”

“阿内他们已经各就各位了。好了各位，现在我们的任务就是保证罗伯特安全撤退，执行第一套计划。”

拉姆冷静的声音从耳机里传出。

【188】

莱万很久都没有碰过枪了。

在他看来枪虽然强大，却比不上几行能让汽车爆炸的代码。

可惜这时候不是抱怨的好机会。

莱万端着男人的枪，冲锋枪，子弹还剩了一些。

银行的线路图他早就背过了，从一楼左手边第一扇门下去可以进入备用通道，备用通道离金库很近了。

【189】

“他们还真是抢金子啊，”莱万躲在阴影里小声地说，“这么多金子什么时候能搬完……”

“他们会先搬一些出去吧。”后方的穆勒展开了丰富的脑补。

“也许是防止被人盯上？”格策也加入了猜测小组。

“或许他们只是为了出名？”罗本刚说完就被里贝里鄙夷了。

“等等……他们，他们搬了一半，还有，等下，他们要炸了银行！”

莱万分明看到了C4炸药。

【190】

“罗伯特，你赶紧出来！”博阿滕已经开始吼了。

“我，我已经在往外面走了……不对，这扇门怎么打不开了！”莱万用力地推着门，但是那扇门纹丝不动。

“是阿内他们开始行动了！”拉姆听到了枪声。

“罗伯特怎么办！他现在出不去啊！”

“马里奥！”

“在！”  
“马上给罗伯特规划一条新的路线！”

“收到！”

“我们走下面，从下面进入银行。”

拉姆发出了命令。

【191】

“嘿罗伯特你还在吗？”穆勒的声音突然从耳机里传出来还真让人不太适应，毕竟在这紧急关头还能这么活泼也只有他一个人了。

“我在，现在能告诉我怎么走了吗？”

“其实马里奥和我看了三遍地图，好像没有什么别的路了……”

“什么？！”

“不过你别着急，我有一个绝妙的点子。”

“是什么！”

“你的正下方是地下水道，嗯，你懂我什么意思吧？”

【192】

呵呵哒，让我凿开地板跳下去不成？

“你那层地板啊，使点儿劲应该能弄开，有枪吗？”

“我知道了。”

莱万狠了狠心，对着地面开了枪。

【193】

“地下水道？托马斯你这招真行！”诺伊尔大声地赞美道。

格策分明看到穆勒的脸红了。

卧槽还让不让人还好过日子了！

口亨！

【194】  
至于后来莱万在下水道里泡了好久才找到出口，最后成功错过了博阿滕他们的救援地点，一个人带着一身味和博阿滕他们汇合然后接受了博阿滕一个熊抱什么的。

你问我其他人在这次任务里的作用？

哦，看秀恩爱的啊，顺便活动活动手脚帮忙解决掉了几个人。

在警方彻底控制住局面之后他们就撤了。

拉姆本来还想跟阿内聊两句，但是施魏因施泰格说什么也不让他凑过去，大Boss和二Boss回家了，剩下的人该干嘛干嘛去了。

不过还要说一句啊，银行炸的那叫一个风生水起，美轮美奂。

莱万后来还抱怨没看到呢。

嗯？

【195】

你猜他们最后回谁家了？

呵呵哒，这种愚蠢的问题竟然还需要回答。

当然是跟着博阿滕回家了啊！

（大概是因为博阿滕家货比较全，嗯。）

【196】

下水道的味道的确不咋地。作为一个比较爱干净的人，莱万躲在浴室里洗了好久才出来。

博阿滕一个人坐在外面整理武器，什么枪啊子弹啊该放哪里放哪里，总不能都放在外面吧。

在邻居眼里他可是个普通的健身教练呢。

等他把东西收好然后走进厨房给自己拿了瓶啤酒，还没转身就感觉身后有热乎乎的身体凑了上来。

“给我也拿瓶行吗？”

“嗯。”

博阿滕伸手又从冰箱里拽出一瓶啤酒。

“谢啦帅哥。”

有没有人告诉过莱万他这么说话真的很撩人？！

【197】

莱万是故意的。

用这种语气说话是故意的。

只在腰上围了条浴巾就出了浴室也是故意的。

冰凉的啤酒顺着喉咙流了下来，在滚烫的皮肤上留下了痕迹。

莱万想要说什么，都被博阿滕的吻堵了回去。

博阿滕的吻技很赞，莱万迷迷糊糊地想着。可惜他不知道博阿滕在之前都没亲过别人。

“去，去床上……”

从亲吻里解脱出来的莱万试图拽着博阿滕回卧室完成伟大的事业。

不过博阿滕并不是这么想的。

“亲爱的罗伯特，想不想试试在厨房？”

哥们儿，你也太重口了吧！

竟然玩厨房play！

不过，莱万笑了，我很喜欢哦。

【198】

博阿滕技术很好，嗯，你们知道我说的是哪方面的技术。

只是因为厨房里没有桌子或者椅子，莱万只能支撑在料理台上。

料理台好凉的。

不过似乎也不顾不上这种小细节了。

只要尽欢就好。

【199】

“罗伯特，搬过来住吧。”

这是第二天一大早莱万坐在客厅里听到博阿滕说的第一句话。

“还能省房租呢。”博阿滕补了一句。

“你厨房太小了，都摆不下一张餐桌。”

莱万吐槽。

“还有客厅也太挤了，我是说两个人住的话。”

“床也太小了。”

博阿滕认认真真地听完莱万的意见与建议，然后诚恳地提出了自己的想法。

“要不，咱们换个房子？”

【200】

“所以你们就搬到我们隔壁了！”施魏因施泰格崩溃地抱着自家门框说什么也不撒手：“我不同意！你们是不是想来骚扰菲利普我跟你们没完！”

“巴斯蒂有话好好说，你能不能别堵在门口啊！”拉姆也没啥办法，只能苦口婆心地劝啊。

“不行！热罗姆和罗伯特是一伙的！他们要从我手里抢走你！”施魏因施泰格义正言辞地强行脑补。

“Boss我们真的没别的意思啊！”博阿滕试图用自己的身体挡住这只不要脸的猪，哎呀这介绍工作就让人家看到你这么丢脸的一面可不太好啊。

“是啊，其实热罗姆带我来有正事的，嗯，我想加入你们，行吗？”

莱万真诚地看着拉姆。

【201】

施魏因施泰格瞬间就站在了拉姆身前，严肃地握住了莱万的手：“组织欢迎你！还有别看菲利普了！想我开炮！”

“巴斯蒂……”拉姆的声音让施魏因施泰格猪皮一紧：“你刚才说什么？”

“没什么没什么！热罗姆你们还有别的事情吗没事就走吧哈哈哈这刚来赶紧找谁学一下环境吧明天还要上班呢记得别迟到哦！”

施魏因施泰格终于学会了穆勒的绝技——一口气说晕你。

下一瞬间拉姆和施魏因施泰格就从莱万和博阿滕的眼前消失了。

他们把门关上了。

莱万不禁为自己的未来感到担忧。

【202】

第一天上班，哦，沐浴着大家友善的目光，莱万也成了一位光荣的健身教练。

拉姆直接把小胖子扔给了莱万。

“呜呜呜罗伯特罗伯特你就是我的救星啊！马尔科那个混蛋竟然还管我在工作时间吃零食！他让我今天加练啊加练QAQ罗伯特QAQ”

格策拉着莱万的手一个劲儿地卖萌。莱万微笑着，也没打断小胖子的表演。

“罗伯特？”

“加练，为了你好。”

“罗伯特我不喜欢你了！”

【203】

格策并不知道，莱万其实也是切开黑。

他还不如留在博阿滕的手里呢。

嘤嘤嘤。

小胖子窝在罗伊斯的怀里哭。

罗伊斯尽心尽力地安慰，让格策有种世上还是男票好的感觉。

【204】

然后啊，莱万就和博阿滕幸福地生活在了一起。

哦，对了，他们还去家具商店买了一张真正的餐桌，从此之后再做某种羞羞的事情的时候，莱万就不会背靠冰冷的料理台了。

博阿滕真是个深谋远虑的人啊。

【完】


End file.
